Paw Patrol Truth or Dare
by KitsuFoxx
Summary: This is an ongoing story that I uploaded to another site and is not technically interactive here. But I figured you may still want to read it. :3 Lots of puppy smut to come I'm sure! You've been warned.
1. chapter 1

A wide curtain opens to a round staging area built to resemble that of your typical bedroom. The pups, who have willingly decided to go along with the prospect of being in a public truth or dare game, are situated in various positions and places on the set. Bright lights shine down from the rafters and then settle on the pups before dimming slightly, and a somewhat husky looking male steps out in the middle with a few cue cards in his hand.

"Hello and welcome to the first round of Truth or Dare, Celebrity edition! during this game we will be hosting the most beloved AND of course most helpful pups around, the paw Patrol! Why don't you guys say hi and introduce yourselves!"

The first to walk up is of course the handsome little German Shepherd. He gives a low yip and smiles,

"Chase here! It's nice to meet you all." He says confidently before making his way back to the place he was seated.

Second, a young dalmatian bumbles his way forward! nearly tripping over his own paws.

"Uh, hi! I'm Marshall." he says briefly before jumping back up on the bed.

A scruffy looking black mutt howls from the back and gives a small wave of his paw.

"Hey, Rocky here!" he says without moving forward.

A small cute dog who is already in front blushes and waves.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Skye." she says, her voice barely audible even with the microphone.

A larger canine trots out somewhat bowlegged with a dopey smile on his face and just a tad bit of drool seeping from the edge of his jowls.

"Hey guys! Rubble here!"

Finally, sitting on a couch in the back another canine makes himself known with a cute and brief howl.

It's great to be here, I'm Zuma!" the chocolate lab announces, tail wagging in excitement.

"Well there you have it folks! We'll just end this round with the introduction, since I don't have any dares for you at the moment. It will be up to our viewers to decide your fate."

With that, the stage area dims and the curtains quickly shut, the sound of excited puppies the last the audible before the lights turn off completely.

Alright ladies and gentlemen, you know the drill. Leave me comments telling what you want done to them and I will force them to deliver! Or maybe they'll do it willingly, Who's knows! There is only ONE rule. You cannot kill the puppies.

It happened quite shortly after they'd closed - suddenly the curtains sprung open once again and the lights shone brightly against the set where the puppies still patiently waited. The host stepps out in the middle, cue cards in hand.

"Well we weren't gone for very long now were we? I had somewhat of a change of heart. Why should we end just at introductions? After all, these pups are famous! They need no introduction. So for now, we're going to go ahead with the first round despite not having any current feedback from our viewers." the host says with a wide smile before looking back towards the pups. "You guys ready?"

A collection of yips, barks, and shouts of excitement rang through the set and the host gives a hearty laugh.

"Good, good. Now these are going to start out innocent enough. After all, well leave the fun choices to the viewers. So for your first challenge, let's bring out Skye." the host says, motioning to the spot beside him as the camera shy pup trots out and gives a slight wave of her paw to the camera. "Now, Truth or Dare, my dear?"

(for ease of reading I will change the format of speech to something easier to keep up with. For, you know, efficiency.)

Skye: Oh, um... I guess truth seems like a good choice. Yeah let's go with that. I choose truth.

Host: Alright. Now again, we don't have any viewer input, but this is something I've been wondering myself for a while. Which of your fellow pups are you... you know, most fond of?

The pup immediately went red, a look of utter surprise on her face. She looked around her, giving each of her comrades a bit of a brief examination.

Skye: Well. It's kind of hard to say. I mean if you're talking about in terms of friendship, there's no way I could just pick one. We've all been through so much together that it wouldn't be fair to pick a favorite. But um... if you mean which one I LIKE like, probably... I'd have to say Rocky.

With her admission Skye seems to curl up a bit in embarrassment before trotting away back to where she was sitting.

Host: Well, I have to say that's quite the surprise. Although I have to admit that he's quite the looker! Now I think to save on time we'll do... Maybe two more. So going from left to right, you'd be next Chase!

The German Shepherd smiled, stepping up to the middle of the stage looking confident.

Host: Alright pup, what will it be? Truth or dare?

Chase: I choose truth!

Host: Oh come on, I thought you were a daring pup. Don't you wanna give the viewers something besides a talk show?

Chase: Oh, alright. I guess. Fine, I'll pick dare then!

The host smiled, giving the young canine a somewhat mischievous look.

Host: Now I know I said I'd keep this mostly innocent, but hey - I gotta have my fun too don't I? I dare you to... let's see... Make out with Zuma for a full five seconds. If you stop before the time is up, you'll both have a penalty dare.

Chase and Zuma: W-what!?

The host responded with a smile, then a small hand motion for them to get on with it.

Zuma: You know you uh... you don't have to do this! I mean, you know it-

Chase wasn't having it. He quickly trotted over to Zuma and pressed his muzzle against the front of the chocolate lab's, the two of them blushing a bit as the timer on the wall beeped to life counting five seconds.

The force of Chase's enthusiasm had knocked Zuma onto his back, and it was quite an awkward position for the both of them as the chocolate lab straddled the assaulting German Shepherd, their tongues stroking against one another as the seconds counted down. Hot breaths were exchanged, and Zuma couldn't help but let out a few hushed gasps. For being so inexperienced, it would seem that Chase was an amazing kisser.

The two remained in that position until the timer finally reached zero. As they got up, strands of saliva linking them for a brief second and both of them quite out of breath, they slowly made their way back to their respective spots on the set.

Host: Oh my. Well, that's gonna be a hard one to follow. But we may as well try. How about you Rocky? Would you like truth or dare?

Rocky: Uhhh... I think I'll save dare for the main show. So let's do truth?

Host: Oh alright then. Let's see... How about you tell us what kind of stuff you get to when you're alone?

Rocky: Oh... uh... well mostly I just like to hang out with my recyclables and find things to do with them. I find some pretty interesting stuff and I just stock it away with all my other things. If they're broken, I fix em and make it so others can use em.

Host: Huh... well that's not really the kind of alone I meant... but you did answer the question so I guess it'll suffice. But don't think you're gonna get off that easy next time. Well, that's all the time we have for this round. Once again, the rounds to follow should be more interesting and far more entertaining - We'll have some user input to test our cute pups. Make sure to do your worst, these pups are under contract for the entirety of this series. We'll see you next time ladies and gentlemen!

And with that, the curtain slowly closes yet again, the lights fading with the excited voices of the chattering pups leaving set.


	2. Chapter 2

Paw Patrol Truth or Dare Round 2

Once again the curtains open on the stage to reveal the pups in their various positions on the set, talking excitedly amongs eachother.

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen! This is round 2 where although we haven't gotten too many viewers, we do in fact have a few dares!"

The pups in the background grow excited, giving yips of approval and milling about in anticipation.

"So, without further ado, let's get right to it shall we? The first dare comes from our first viewer, Bullseyethewolf. His dare is for one of you pups to slap another pup on the butt! What a grand idea."

Chase: But uh... who's it going to be?

Marshall: Well, I wouldn't mind doing it, but no one's slapping my butt!

Rocky: Hey I know! Why don't you slap Rubble's butt? He's got some serious junk in the trunk, I'm pretty sure he's the best fit.

Rubble: H-hey! That's not very nice. Are you calling me fat?

Rocky: No, no. It's a cute fat. You know, like what babies have. Babyfat. You've got a babyfat butt.

"Well, I think that's more than enough deliberation to decide! Marshall, as you were the first to volunteer, go ahead and give Rubble a nice whack on the tail." the announcer says with a smile, motioning towards the two who are now standing center stage.

Marshall: Alright Rubble, you ready for this?

The bulldog grimaced, muttering under his breath something about being called fat and punishment and some other unintelligible grumbles.

Rubble: I guess I'm ready as I'll ever be.

With that, Marshall approached the bulldog from behind, reared up his paw and gave Rubble a good whallop, the sound of the impact ringing through the studio. Within a few seconds, a deep red paw print was clearly visible on the bulldog's butt, near his left flank. He was blushing, too embarrassed to look back at the dalmation administering his punishment. Again Marshall let rip, slapping his paw near the same area, then again on the other side of his butt.

After a few whacks, Marshall stopped out of surprise when Rubble let out a meek moan at around the fifth contact.

Marshall: Uh... this is getting a little weird. Maybe I should stop?

Rocky: No, keep going! It was just getting interesting!

Rubble: D-did they say how many times you had to do it? I thought it was only going to be one...

Marshall: Nah, but I think we got the dare out of the way. So, what's up next announcer guy?

"Oh my... well, this one is a little more innocent I think." The announcer said, looking down at his cue cards and clearing his throat, "Chase, this one's for you!"

Chase: Oh god... I don't want to get spanked. I don't say it often, but don't make me tase you.

"No, no. I don't think it's as bad as all that. Now this one comes from a guest viewer. He says that your dare is going to be quite a simple one. All you have to do is listen to Marshall's puns for a full 30 seconds."

Chase: Wh-what!? No that's even worse! Can I get spanked instead?

Marshall: Oooh, this one sounds like fun! Alright, I've been holding this one off for a while. What kind of topping does a fireman like with his soup? FIRE crackers! hahahaha.

Chase: Noooooooo! Please, someone kill me now!

Marshall follows chase, his tail wagging as he shouts after him with more pun-based jokes.

Marshall: Oh come on! What do you call a cow with no legs? GROUND BEEF! Baaahahahaha!

Chase: I swear, I'll turn this taser onto myself, I can't take it!

The dalmation pounces Chase, his face inches away from the panicked german shepherd as he delivers yet another joke.

Marshall: How do construction workers celebrate? They raise the ROOF!

Chase pushes the dalmation off, then dives for cover beneath the desk at the side of the set.

Chase: Alright, alright, that was 30 seconds, now STOP, please someone STOP THIS MAD DOG!

"Alright, alright. That's enough, Marshall, dare's over. Good job though." the announcer says with a wide grin. "Now, this last dare wasn't exactly a full dare, but more of a start to one. So I guess we're going to have to improvise the end."

The announcer looks down at his cue cards, and reads aloud.

"The dare is for Rocky, Skye, and Marshall. Skye, you have to pick one of them to kiss, and whoever you DON'T pick is going to have to do something rather embarassing. I'll think of something while you make your decision."

Skye: B-but... wait what!? I don't want to kiss either one of them!

Rocky: Oh, come on. You know you have the hots for me. I can see it in those puppy dog eyes of yours. 

Skye flashes Rocky a disturbed glance, then looks back to the announcer

Skye: I've made my decision.

With that, Skye approaches Marshall and presses her muzzle up against the front of his. Marshall's eyes go wide as he's caught off guard by her sudden decision, his body stiffening slightly before he finally comes to terms with what's happening. He wraps his paws around Skye's shoulders and brings her closer, deepening the kiss and laying her onto the ground. Seconds go by, and things progress slightly as Marshall is now deeply making out with Skye, straddling her and even slightly grinding his hips.

After about half a minute, Skye breaks the kiss as her face glows a bright shade of red.

Skye: M-Marshall! That wasn't kissing, that was... I could feel your uh...

Skye's voice trails off as she points to the underside of the dalmation, turning away from the indecent sight. Below him, Marshall's sheath had pulled back, exposing his slightly erect canine shaft. Apparently the excitement was getting to him.

"Oh my..." the announcer says, clearing his throat before continuing, "Well, that means that you lose that round, Rocky! So, for your embarassing punishment, we're going to have you wear Skye's outfit for the entirety of next round!"

Rocky and Skye: Wait, what?!

Skye: But doesn't that mean that I'll have to... you know, take my outfit off?

Marshall smiles and waits nearby, his eyes already glued to the female.

"That's right. Come now, you walk around nude all the time when you're not on duty, it won't be that different." the announcer says with a smile.

Skye: But... I dunno, it feels weird taking it off in front of everyone else. I normally have a changing room.

"You're holding up the game, pup." the announcer says playfully, tapping his cards impatiently on his side as he watched her.

With a sigh and keeping in mind the satisfaction of Rocky's punishment, she quickly slips from her pink outfit, trying to ignore the fact that Marshall was watching her very closely - and fondling himself all the while.

After she removed everything but her collar, she pushed the pile of clothing over to Rocky with a smug grin.

It takes a few moments, but finally after removing his clothing he is able to squeeze into the pink pilot's outfit.

Rocky: Ugh, it's so tight! how do you move around in this thing!? I can feel it... you know, squeezing me!

Rocky looked back, the stretchy fabric very nicely outlining his maleness as well as his shapely orbs, giving them absolutely no freedom to move around. The outfit didn't look bad on him, though, fitting him quite nicely.

"Well, I think that's a good place to leave off for this round. Remember folks, we need more dares to keep this show on the road! For now that's all we have. Join us next time, I'm sure it won't be long before things get even more heated than they already are!"

With that, the announcer's spotlight grew dim, and the curtains once again closed to the sound of the pups chattering and woofing to one another, some stray giggles at Rocky's position before the entire set goes dark and the screen fades out for the credits to roll.

Remember to put your dares or questions in the comments! I'll be putting these out every so often, so long as I have content from the viewers to force the pups to do!


	3. Chapter 3 - The End For Now

It has come to my attention that my story is not fit to be on the site here, and will not continue any further. I'm sorry to those who have been enjoying themselves, but soon I will have my own site up and running to continue writing my story and other such stories however I see fit, outside of the community guidelines and Terms of Service this site enforces. I have kept any of the requests I've received thus far, and despite my leaving this site, I will be using these dares and/or truth questions in my upcoming chapters. PM me if you would like to be notified when my site goes up, it shouldn't be long. Again, I'm very sorry that it has to end like this, but it was fun while it lasted.

Once my site does go up, I will be sending notifications to whoever wishes to continue reading my work, which will include both fanfictions and original stories. Thank you again for all of your support, although it's only been around a month or so that I've been on the site I've had a lot of fun.

This will be my last post here, this is Kitsu signing off!

The stage, unlike all other days is empty aside from the announcer who stands in the middle with a somewhat dismal look on his face. Clearing his throat, he taps his cards on his hip, straightening them.

"I am very sorry, ladies and gentleman, but it's come to my attention that our show as it is now has been... well, we've been canceled. I'm sorry, but apparently some viewers and the station we're currently airing on disagree with the content we provide here." he says, stifling a sniffle, "We will be airing soon on another channel as soon as we get the OK the program will continue on a somewhat modified schedule, but we promise that our content will not be compromised. I do apologize to those of you who have already called in and given your requests, but we will keep those for our later programming. Me and the pups love you all, and I'm sorry that they couldn't be here to say goodbye. But it's not as much of a goodbye as it is a chance for us to expand. So I won't say goodbye, let's just leave it at 'I'll see you later'."

With that, he tosses his cue cards onto the ground and shuffles off the stage, the curtains slowly closing behind him as the curtains dim one last time.

THE END

(not really... but kinda.)


End file.
